A Friend for Alice
by woahMANGOS
Summary: In this story the Cullens meet a vampire girl with a special talent at their new school. The story takes place before Jasper joined the Cullens.


In this story the Cullens meet a vampire girl with a special talent at their new school. It's a little confusing because a few parts are from the perspective of the girl (Camille) and the other parts are from the perspective of Edward. Pretend Alice hasn't met Jasper yet, even though the story seems to take place years after Jasper joined the Cullens in 1950. Also, the very first part takes place somewhere in Twilight and the rest is a flashback to way before Edward met Bella. This is just a start, so it's a little rough. And it's my first Twilight fic, so be kind!

Thoughts Edward hears are in _italics_.

Lunch was almost over when I heard Alice squeal inside her head. The sound startled me at first, but I gained my composure and tried to focus on the vision.

In her head she was opening a letter. I could just barely read the writing.

_My Dear Friend Alice,_

_It has been so long since we last spoke, and for that I am sorry. I miss your company so very much. I just wanted to let you know I have moved to England, away from my father. I would love to see you someday soon. I have a surprise for you, but of course it may not be a surprise for long. In fact, you probably knew what it was before you read this letter, and of course you knew you would be receiving a letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Camille_

I chuckled and Bella looked at me with questioning eyes.

"What has it been? Twenty years? Some best friend," I said.

Alice rolled her eyes and smiled. _I just can't wait to get the letter. Why can't I see what the surprise is? Maybe I'll see it when I get the letter._

Bella just shrugged. I knew she was used to these mysterious exchanges between Alice and myself.

After school I went over to Bella's so I could explain.

Decades Earlier

This was the worst kind of day. New school, new inquisitive eyes, new explosion of voices in my head focused around the strange new family in town.

Esme was singing in her head. _A new start for the Cullens. It will be great here._

She was hanging a painting on the wall above my piano. I smiled. She loved the new starts, the redecorating, the new group of fascinating humans. And even though I hated starting over, hated being unsure of what would happen in our new environment, I felt a sense of relief. It would be a few years until we needed another new start. Alice and I decided to be a bit younger this time and we were certainly dressed for the role. I parted my hair like the "freshman" I was today.

_Why is Alice acting so strange?_ I heard Carlisle's worried thoughts as he brushed past me. I knew why, but I also trusted Alice would say something if she felt it necessary.

Last night she had said it all to me… without using her physical voice. _She's one of us, Edward. Do you think she'll like us? I wouldn't want there to be any trouble. It's nice here._

She was helping me arrange my records the way they had been in the last house.

"Just say something if it gets bad, or I'll have to say something." I knew Alice sort of wanted this girl to herself. At every new school she would pick one human girl to think about, to watch and examine as if the girl was her best friend. Sometimes she would even have a vision about the girl, a birthday present they would receive or a boy who would ask them out. She would get excited for the girl… It was like she was living vicariously through them. This time she had someone like her, someone she might actually be able to spend time with, and I could tell she was excited to meet this girl. At the same time, I was nervous. Alice had been acting strange lately. She seemed lonely. She needed someone. She looked at Rosalie and Emmett with longing.

And from time to time I felt the same need, but it was rare that we came across vampires like ourselves and I wouldn't dare speak to one of the… humans. So I cherished the special bond I had with Alice, and a small part of me wanted her and this new vampire not to hit it off.

**...**

**[This part is from Camille's perspective.]**

**I knew when I stepped out of my car. I felt it.**

**There were four of them leaning against two different cars. I didn't want to embarrass them. That could only end in disaster. I tried not to think about them, gripping my bag so tightly the strap ripped. A few stares. I was used to it. I tied the strap together quickly and hurried to class. After school I would explain. I knew they were probably wondering why I didn't approach them.**

**The little one with the black hair was staring at me and I tried not to look into her eyes. I couldn't do that to another family. I smiled in her general direction, and even without looking directly at her I could tell she was stunningly beautiful. I was a goddess at this school, but they were… so perfect.**

**She was sitting two seats in front of me in Biology. She looked back and smiled at me. When I didn't look up she stared off into space for a moment and nodded. Why did she nod? Maybe someone else had spoken to her… maybe I missed something.**

**I would soon find out that nod signified one of Alice Cullen's visions.**

**When school ended, I waited by my car for the parking lot to clear a little. They were waiting too. When it was safe I walked toward them, finally able to take in the beauty of each face. The blonde girl was by far the prettiest, but she glared at me as if to say, "You will never compare." The boy with his arm around her was quite large, but his features were still perfect and elegant like the others. I had already noticed the other boy's worried expression, but he relaxed as more people left the parking lot. My eyes fell on the small girl from Biology. Her smile took over her whole face.**

"**I'm Camille," I said in a low, cautious voice.**

"**I told them all about you," the small girl said. "I'm Alice Cullen."**

"**You… told them?"**

"**I knew you were here. I knew you would be in my Biology class." Alice giggled.**

**I smiled. "So you… you see what's going to happen?"**

**Alice nodded. I wondered if she knew about my… gift.**

"**I'm Edward," the boy next to her said, jabbing his hand out for me to shake. "Your car doesn't look very fast. Looks like a piece of junk." He looked shocked at the words coming out of his mouth, and I immediately knew he didn't mean to say them out loud.**

"**The big one is Emmett. And that's Rosalie. She doesn't like to introduce herself," Alice chimed in before the others could say anything. Emmett glared at her. I smiled weakly recognizing the remark as another product of my gift.**

**Before anyone else could blurt out something embarrassing I tried my best to explain. **

"**Look I'm sorry I didn't say anything today. I… When I look at people they get this urge to… um… speak their mind. They say things out loud they normally wouldn't say. I didn't want the day to be worse for you all. I can usually control it really well with the humans, but for some reason it was so difficult with you. I haven't been around others in so long."**

**The boy called Edward let out a chuckle and leaned back against his car.**

**Little did I know Edward knew all about my little talent from the moment he saw me.**

"**It's ok," Alice said, squeezing my shoulder. "Now that we know maybe we can block it out. Do you have somewhere to be? You should come with us! Come meet Carlisle and Esme. They'll love you!"**

"**Oh great. Alice invited over the little vampire next door. We're not even settled in and you're already trying to make things more complicated than they have to be!" Rosalie whined. She quickly got into one of the cars and slammed the door almost hard enough to shatter the windows.**

"**Ignore her," Alice said. Then she gently lifted a lock of my honey-blonde hair. "Your hair is wonderful. So much prettier than Rosalie's!" I wondered if it was another remark caused by my gift or if she was just trying to make me feel better. I ****felt like**** it was getting easier to control my gift around the Cullens.**

**I followed them to their house. Father wouldn't be expecting me for hours. He knew I liked to go into the woods and take photos after school.**

…

**[Now to Edward's point of view.]**

On the drive home from school I was relieved. I had flipped through the girl's thoughts like files in a filing cabinet. Not a hint of negativity. She would definitely not be a threat.

Her talent did worry me a little, but she seemed to think it would get easier to control around us within the next few days. I would just tell Alice to avoid Camille at school until she was sure she had it under control.

As I predicted, Esme was thrilled. It had been a while since she had seen another like us outside the family, especially a young girl. She followed Camille around the house telling her everything about each piece of furniture, each artifact from our long history together. The worry hit me again. Was Esme being her normal welcoming self or was it because of the girl's gift? Her thoughts wouldn't reveal the answer to me. She was simply repeating aloud everything I heard clearly in her head.

"Edward should play you a song!" she exclaimed when she reached the place where my piano sat. "He is a wonderful pianist."

I pretended not to hear her, and Esme knew not to push it. She quickly changed the subject telling the girl I'd play something for her later. Camille didn't know about my gift, so I felt a little guilty for not blocking her thoughts out. They were all about me. I was used to it when it came to the human girls at school, but for some reason hearing it from another girl just like me seemed strange. I thought she would be thinking about Alice. She seemed to really like my sister.

Like I said, this is just a start.

I'm planning to include a connection between Carlisle and Camille's adoptive father. As for the rest I really don't know where to go. If you have any suggestions let me know.


End file.
